girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM34
"The Targeted Phantomi Pendant!" (ねらわれたファントミペンダント！; Nerawareta Fantomi Pendanto!) is the 34th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 136th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Kokomi ended up losing her Phantomi Pendant. And because of it, Phandy gets into a panic because the "Ikenai Box" has sealed a lot of bad power. The 4 pendants can open the box!! Are Kokomi and the others able to protect the pendants...?! Phandy is wearing weird clothes, but he is more worried about the Ikenai Box that was stolen from him. It contains the large amount of Ikenai Power that he claimed from the Reverse Police in the past. The girls are kind of angry because he should have hid it better and told them about the pendants earlier. Sarai is excitedly exploring an elementary school for the first time. She asks Detective Abekobe why she doesn't go to school even though she's a 5th grader. He is about to tell her that she's a doll when the principal Takemoto asks them why they're in the school after hours. Abekobe lies and says that he is her guardian and that they are exploring the school because she will be transferring for the upcoming term. The principal is not quite sure if there is supposed to be a transfer, but he still welcomes her and encourages her to make friends. Making friends is a good thing, not a bad thing, so she begs Abekobe to turn him into an Ikenaier. He Reverse Arrests him for three crimes: 1. Being too trusted by educators, 2. Being too popular with students, and 3. being too much like the ideal principal. He becomes Oshienaiya, someone who refuses to teach. Kumachi smells the Ikenai presence. The girls decide to go, even though it may be a trap targeting their pendants. Phandy agrees and asks them to reclaim the Ikenai Box as well, "while they're at it." Yotsuba uses the search key and they arrive at the school. They find the principal, who beyond refusing to teach, is actually doing nothing at all like a statue. He doesn't even react to the Phantomirage card on his forehead. They still transform and use various tickling techniques until he sneezes, forcing him to move. Sarai arrives and creates a Gacchigachi Gyaku Jewel. Kokomi starts chasing her, but Seira tells her to save the principal first. After using Kizuna Style, they find Sarai in a classroom playing with toys. She hides and challenges them to kakurenbo, Japanese hide and seek, with the pendants on the line. Seira uses michibiki key, and they follow a guiding hand to the school roof and find her, but because they were playing Reverse Rules, Sarai wins the pendants from Saki and Yotsuba. Kokomi uses mamoru key (protect), which allows Seira to hide. Sarai challenges them to another Japanese game, Daruma-san ga koronda(fell). Saki forgot the rules so Yotsuba explains. They need to move toward Sarai while she is speaking. She will say "Daruma-san ga koronda" multiple times at her own pace and then turn around. When she turns around, you must stop moving. You win by reaching Sarai. They do a good job of not moving, but only after it's too late Saki realizes they were playing Reverse Rules again so Sarai wins, unhides Seira, and steals the last pendant. Sarai starts singing the song from another Japanese game, Kagome Kagome. In real life, some find this song and game scary. She changes the lyrics of the song: It opened. It opened. What kind of box opened? The Ikenai Box opened! * It turns out the Ikenai Box was stolen from Phandy. * It contains the large amount of Ikenai Power that he claimed from the Reverse Police in the past. * Sarai has all four pendants. * The Ikenai Box opens and a lot of tree stalks and branches with different colors shoot out, forming what looks like a gigantic and colorful tree that is large enough to cover most of the earth. It might still be growing. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # The Ikenai Box has TOSHIMA written on it. This could be a reference to Toshiba, a Japanese company that manufactures appliances including rice cookers. When the seal was broken, there was a ding like a rocker cooker and the indicator for Keep Warm was lit up. There was an unlit indicator for Cook Rice. # This episode was filmed in April during Toa Harada's (Yotsuba Shizuki) birthday. Category:Phantomirage Episodes